Playing On Dangerous Grounds
by Phantasytrail
Summary: When Rachel heard the words leave Santana's mouth, everything changed. She wasn't alone. There was another girl at her school who was going through the same thing as her. Now, how could she possibly use this information to her advantage?   Pezberry


**Disclaimer; I do not own the show or t****he characters in this fic (but God do I wish I did).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>When Rachel heard the words leave Santana's mouth from where she was hiding behind the open door to the choir room, everything changed.<br>She wasn't alone. There was another girl at her school who was going through the same thing as she was.  
>Now, how could she possibly use this information to her advantage? <strong>**~ Pezberry"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>| If you've been waiting for a new chapter in my other Pezberry fic – don't worry. I haven't forgotten about it.<br>I just had this idea in my head, and I had to get it out. I'm not going to lie; I'll probably start more than one fic before I've even finished the others.  
>B<em>_ut that's only because I usually write based on my mood and that can be quite restricting – especially if I'm in a writing mood, but my mood doesn't match what I'm writing.|_

_Please be patient – I do have a life you know, and I can't spend all of time on these fics (even if I wish I could)_

I do apologize if there are too many errors and typos. I don't have a Beta – so you'll have to bear with me.  
><strong>Feel free to leave a review =) Constructive criticism, suggestions and your thoughts are always welcomed!<br>**

* * *

><p>"Just because I hate everybody, doesn't mean they have to hate me too."<p>

"It's just a stupid crown. You can buy it at the party store."  
><em>What was that?<em>

Rachel was just heading towards the girls' restroom to see make sure that Quinn was okay, when she heard two voices talking in the choir room.  
>Two voices she'd become very familiar with through Glee club over the past 2 years.<p>

"I'm going to be an outsider my whole life. Can't I just, have one night where I'm the queen? Where I'm accepted?"  
>The pain was evident in the voice of no other than Glee club's own snarky bitch, Santana Lopez.<br>"As soon as we get to New York, I'm bailing to live in a lesbian colony, or a Tribeca."  
>Rachel's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.<br>She'd had her suspicions about Santana and Brittany in the past, especially after their very emotional and open performance of Landslide with Ms. Holiday  
>but as soon as she'd mention the word Sapphic, Santana had made sure to make it clear that<br>"_just because she sang a song with Brittany, didn't mean that anyone could to put a label on her".._  
>Which, now that Rachel thinks about it, doesn't actually say that Santana denied being associated with gay feelings; only that she hated labels.<p>

"They must've sensed that I was a lesbian. I mean, they must've. Do I smell like a golf course?"  
>So <em>that<em> must mean that the ex-cheerio now had decided to label herself.

"They don't know what you're hiding; they just, they know you're not being yourself." She heard Brittany reply in a gentle voice.  
>Rachel knows she should probably start heading towards the girls' restroom now and leave these two alone.<br>She should, this is definitely a private conversation and she saw how broken Quinn had looked before she stormed out of the gym,  
>but for some reason she can't get herself to actually move away.<p>

"If you were to embrace, all of the awesomeness that you are, you would've won." Rachel found herself smiling at the blonde's words.  
>Brittany always had a way of making people smile. It was clear that she saw the world in a different light than the rest of their peers did,<br>which was something Rachel had always found she was a little jealous of.  
>"How do you know?"<p>

Santana's voice sounded so small, so quiet and Rachel found herself pressing her ear closer to the wall next to the door to not miss anything that was being said.

"Because, **I** voted for you." The sheer pride, of which those words were spoken, made the hair on Rachel's arm stand up.  
>"And because, I believe in you Santana." Okay, she should leave the two ex-cheerio's alone. Why isn't she walking away yet?<p>

Because she's Rachel Berry.

She's a nosy know-it-all who has issues with understanding when to butt out of someone else's business.

But most of all, because never before today had she thought that Santana Lopez of all students attending William McKinley High School with her,  
>shared the same thoughts and fears as she herself. <p>

"This prom sucks." She heard Santana utter.  
>"Now what am I supposed to do?" <p>

"Go back out there and be there for Kurt."  
>Kurt? <em>Quinn!<br>_"This is going to be a lot harder for him than it is for you." The blonde continued.  
>Okay, this is seriously the time where Rachel bolts. <p>

* * *

><p>Before she made it to the girls' restroom, she saw a blonde girl wearing a long light blue gown exit the door.<p>

"Quinn!" She called out to stop the girl.  
>"What, Man-Hands! Didn't you get enough satisfaction out of having your date ruining my prom-night?" The blonde spit out as she turned around.<br>"No, Quinn, that's not what…" She let out an exasperated sigh.  
>"Look, I'm sorry that both of our dates got thrown out. But I didn't intentionally sabotage your prom-night. You have to know that…"<br>"This is all your fault!" The blonde yelled as she stepped in to brunette's personal space.  
>"Nobody would've ever voted for me, because they know he'd rather be with you!" Rachel shook her head, desperately trying to make the girl in front of her understand.<br>"Quinn, that's not true. I don't even want hi…"  
><strong>*SLAP*<strong>

Rachel's face shot to the right, cheek burning, tears stinging in her eyes.  
>Everything happened so fast, she barely registered what had just hit her until she heard the whispered apology in front of her, followed by a shout behind her.<p>

"Q, what the fuck was that!" The distinct voice of the brunette ex-cheerio flowed to her ears, and soon she felt strong arms grab a hold of her from behind.

She caught sight of blonde hair as she was carefully being tugged backwards.

_Brittany._

"Are you okay, Rachel?" She nodded, as she tried to calm herself down.

Behind the sound of her pulse beating and her blood rushing through her ears, she could make out the distinct sound of an argument going on.

"I… I didn't mean to."  
>"You didn't mean to what? We saw you! She was just standing there before you freaking attacked her!"<br>"It's her fault! Finn got kicked out because of her idiot boyfriend! And nobody fucking voted for me, because everyone knows that **MY** boyfriend wants **HER** and not _me!_"  
>"Are you listening to yourself right now, Q?"<p>

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Brittany's worried voice brought her attention away from Santana and Quinn's argument.  
>"What? Oh, no. No, I'm fine Brittany, really. It was just a slap. But thank you for the concern."<p>

The tall blonde gave her a wide smile before she threw her arms around the shorter girl in a bear hug.  
>"Good! It would suck if you died on prom because your slap got infected." Rachel didn't comment on Brittany's words, but return the hug nevertheless.<br>When Brittany released her – very tight hold – on the shorter brunette, they were approached by an angry looking Santana, with Quinn nowhere in sight.  
>The Latina was wearing a long, tight, red silk dress and her hair was clipped back with a red rose pin, the length of her hair flowing beautifully down her back.<p>

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You okay, Berry?"  
>Rachel nodded nervously at Santana's question.<br>Okay, this was ridiculous. Just because she found out Santana's secret, didn't mean that… Well, what? What was she even nervous about?  
>"I'm fine now. Thank you, Santana." She turned towards the taller blonde.<p>

"And thank you again, Brittany." The blonde girl gave Rachel her signature big smile.

"You sure about not going to the hosp…" Rachel cut her off,  
>"I'm very sure, Brittany. However, would my slap get infected, you're allowed to tell me <em>I told you so<em>." Santana raised one eyebrow and gave Rachel a curious look.  
>She didn't comment on what Rachel had said though, probably, Rachel thought – because she was used to Brittany and her colorful words and sentences.<br>_I wonder if they've had sex._

**Okay, what!**_**  
><strong>_Rachel shook her head at her own thoughts – almost as if she was trying to literally shake them out of her head – before she swallowed loudly and clapped her hands together.  
>"So… Are we going back to the gym now? Didn't you have a song scheduled with one Miss Mercedes around this time, Santana?"<br>"Oh, crap!" The dark haired ex-cheerio stared at her in fear.  
>"'Cedes is going to kill me if she has to sing alo…" She paused, as if she'd just heard what she was about to say.<br>"Well shit. She'd be ecstatic if she got to sing that damn song on her own. We needs to get there fast, cos' I'm about to get my sing on!"

Rachel found herself giggling along with Brittany at Santana's choice of words. Normally, Rachel would find Santana's slang annoying, and she never understood why someone as smart as the Latina clearly was, felt the need to juvenile her language. But now, for some strange – and completely not obvious reason – she found it quite endearing.  
>She sighed as the three of them began walking towards the gym hall.<p>

Only Rachel Berry would be silly enough to instantly form a crush on the only other lesbian she had ever met.  
>And that girl happened to hate her. Or maybe strongly dislike, but that's pretty much all the same.<p>

Now all she's got to do is to make sure this feelings she got around Santana tonight, wasn't just because of the excitement that came along with knowing she wasn't alone.

She'll wait.  
>She'll wait and learn more about what she found out tonight.<br>Yeah, that's what she'll do.  
>3 weeks, and if she's still feeling this, whatever this is – she's going to do something about it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(short first chapter - I know)<em>


End file.
